Corruption
by Skie Sorairo
Summary: An AU story starting at the Volume 3 Finale. RNJR travel to Haven to continue with Qrow and Ozpins Quest to get help from Leonardo Lionhart. However Salem has other ideas for the team.
1. 1 The Fall

**Chapter 1. The Fall**

Ruby suddenly awoke in a sweat, she was sure she just saw one of her friends die before her very eyes but suddenly she was back in a room. A room she recognised very well as it was her own one from her childhood. "Huh? What happened? How did I get here?" she said under her breath. "Was that a dream? It seemed too real" she winced in pain and held her aching head.

She was about to get out of bed when Taiyang walked into the room "No, don't move sweetie" the man approached her and softly pushed her back onto her bed "You need to rest you've been through alot." he sighed and looked down at the ground, a tear went down his cheek as he place his hand on his daughters.

"Dad?" Ruby looked down at the hand and noticed the tear on his cheek. "What happened to me? I was just at Beacon, was that all a dream?" ruby said nervously as she gripped Tais hand tight, shaking a little bit.

Tai sighs and looks into his daughter's eyes "What do you remember before coming here? Tell me everything you know."

"Well" she was struggling to remember it all as she held her head again, wincing in pain. "I remember the grimm. And a girl. And Pyrrha" she gasped when she mentioned that name "Where is she? Did she make it out?" she asked pleading that her father say 'yes'.

He just shook his head "Ruby, you were all that Qrow found. There was no other girl up on that tower. Only a dragon, you did well though, really did a number on it" he smiles a tiny bit at his daughter "I'm proud of you sweetie, but now I've got you back you're not going to be put in danger ever again"

"But, da-" she is interrupted by her Uncle coming into the room with a somber look on his face as he approached the two of them.

"Ruby," said the dark haired man "I'm glad you're awake, I needed to talk" he glanced down at Taiyang "Alone?"

Taiyang, looked up at Qrow and glared at him "Why can't I stay? I've been waiting for her to wake up"

"Tai. Please" Qrow calmly replied "Five minutes"

"Fine! You get five minutes, but then I'll be back" Taiyang said angrily, as he left the room going outside.

"Uncle Qrow?" asks Ruby "What happened at Beacon? How did I get here? Someone tell me."

The man sighed, looking down at the ground and sadly saying "Beacon has fallen. The Dragon is lurring more Grimm to the school, Ozpins disappeared and we have no lead as to where he might have gone" he coughed and slowly looked up at his niece "But it's not all bad. You did a number on that Dragon"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby "Everyone keeps saying I did something. But I don't remember anything"

He looked to Ruby "Do you remember the first thing Ozpin said to you? Silver eyes. They say that people born with the silver eyes are destined to become warriors. Warriors that even the Grimm fear"

"But...those are just stories right? There's no way that's true" she responded back to Qrow.

Qrow took a drink from his flask "Well, a Dragon came to Beacon Academy and attacked it. But now it's frozen in Ice attached to the tower and you're here, in your bed" he shrugs. I think I Ozpin believed in that. So do I"

Ruby was speechless, not really knowing how to react, she looked scare, then confused, then just annoyed at Qrow.

Qrow just stared at her. "So, now I need to find answers. Who's behind this? Where's Ozpin? What's their next move and how do we stop it?" He drank again, before slowly standing up from his chair.

"I'm coming too" Ruby quickly responded "I mean, if I'm a silver eye warrior then you need me right?"

He spat out his drink at the wall, then looked back at Ruby "You're not going anywhere in this condition, you need to rest for a while before you go anywhere"

"But? I'm ready to go now, I want to help you." pleaded Ruby. "I can't just sit here and do nothing"

Qrow sighed and kneeled down next to the bed "You're not ready to go back to Beacon, you're not a Huntress yet"

"There has to be something I can do?" she looked down, sighing sadly "I know I'm not a huntress yet, but I've trained with the best all year. And Ozpin picked me to go in two years early" she looked Qrow in the eyes, with a serious look in her eyes "I'm doing something"

"Fine, but you're not going anywhere without your team" Qrow replied. He looked quite annoyed at what just happened "But, Your team are gone. The only location I know of is Yangs, and she's in a worse condition than you are"

Ruby gasps, she had almost forgotten what had happened to Yang "Yang…" she said with a sad tone, as she quickly got out of bed, and left the room to find her.


	2. 2 Alone

_**Before I start I want to apollogise for not updating my story, I've been ill and just haven't felt like being on my laptop to write. I hope you understand.**_

 **Chapter 2. Alone.**

Ruby ran quickly through her childhood home. "Yang!" she called out to her older sister "Where are you?!" she went past the bathroom and towards yangs room stopping just outside her door. She looked at yang who was sitting on a chair with Ember Celica on the nightstand next to her. "Yang?"

The blonde girl slowly turned to her, she was slouched over in her chair. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were scruffy. "Ruby" she said sadly.

Ruby walked over to yang and hugged her "I'm so glad you're ok sis" she leaned her head on her sisters shoulder.

"But I'm not ok" Yang doesn't hug her sister back, she just sighs and looks down "Everything's gone. Pyrrha, Penny, the school and" she stops for a second and looks down at her missing arm. A tear goes down her cheek.

The younger girl frowns and released the hug "Yang? Where are Weiss and Blake?" she kneeled down and looked her older sister in the eyes.

Yang looked down at Ruby "Weiss's father. He came for her" more tears start to come from her.

Ruby frowned at what yang said "What? Why?" she says sadly.

Yang struggles to get the words out "No-one else saw what happened that day. The last thing anyone saw was Atlas military attacking innocent people. Grimm attacking everything" she takes a breath to try and collect herself "Everyone's scared and no-one knows what's safe. So he took Weiss back to Atlas"

"But what about Blake? She still around right?" Ruby pleaded to her older sister.

The blonde sighed again. "Blake ran" she was almost at tears again "Sun saw her go, as soon as we arrived into town she ran"

Ruby gasped "But why? Why run when we needed her most"

"I don't know Ruby!" Yang snapped at Ruby. She was starting to look really frustrated "I don't care either, just let her run"

"But she had to have a reason" Ruby replied. She was beginning to look a little worried herself now too.

Yang shook her head "No there doesn't" tears were pouring out of her once again.

"Yang?" Ruby looked to yang and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Yang looked at Ruby, her eyes turning red "Just leave me alone Ruby" she said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

Ruby slowly backed away from Yang. She knows not to annoy her whilst she was like this. She walked out of Yangs room, stopping in the hallways, turning her head back at Yang "I love you" she left the room before she could get a response.

The small girl, slowly walked through her house and down the stairs. She saw Taiyang lounging on a couch in the living room. "Dad?" she walked over to him, tears coming out of her.

Tai looked over at his crying daughter. "Ruby?" he ran over to her and hugged her "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he held her close to him.

"It's Yang, what's wrong with her? She didn't seem right" Ruby replied, looking up at her father.

"Well" Tai said "she's going through alot right now Ruby. You understand what happened to her right?"

She nods. "But Yang wouldn't let this get her down, she would want to get back at the person who did that" she was crying into her fathers shirt.

Tai kneeled down in front of Ruby "I know it's sad Ruby, but you need to be there for her right now. Even though she doesn't appear to want you around" he places a hand on her shoulder "You need to help her pull through this"

"But? I don't know what to do. She's never snapped at me before" she looks into Taiyangs eyes "I don't think I can help her. Not by myself"

"That's why I'm going to help too" Tai Smiled a little at Ruby to try and comfort her "You're not alone here"

The door opened again "Ruby" it was her Unlce Qrow again. "Did you find out where your team are?" he goes and sits down on a chair.

Ruby shook her head "Yang only knows Weiss went home, she doesn't know where Blake is though"

Qrow sighs "Well that doesn't help our situation" he takes a swig of his flask.

Taiyang looks over at Qrow "What do you mean 'Our situation' Qrow?" he has an angered look.

"I've got to find answers. anything that tells us who's behind the Beacon attack" he stared back, completely unphased "I need to find out what their next step is before they can do it"

Ruby looks to Taiyang "And I'm gonna help him" she wiped the ears out of her eyes and smiled a little.

"You're not going to Beacon" Taiyang snapped at Ruby "I just got you back. I'm not losing you again"

Qrow rolls his eyes "She's not going to Beacon. We've already been over this" he sighs "She just needs to find a team"

"But! I can't get my team, how can I help now?" Ruby said frowning and looking down.

Taiyang looks to his daughter again "Well I guess you're going to have to stay here now. And go out when you're older"

"But dad!" Ruby, looked up at him. "I need to go and help Uncle Qrow, he can't go by himself"

Qrow looks to Ruby as well "Sorry kiddo. But without a team I've got to agree with Tai. I don't want you to get hurt"

"But…" Ruby says sadly, and almost starts crying again "Wait. What about JNPR? Where are they? They can help me right?"

Taiyang and Qrow both look to each other, then Taiyang shakes his head "Sorry Ruby, I can't let you go out there yet. It's too dangerous for a little girl like you."

Ruby looked to Taiyang, clenching her fist "I'm not a little girl anymore though dad. I can take care of myself"

"You'll always little to me" Taiyang says sadly to Ruby. "I'm sorry but I've made up my mind. You're not going anywhere" he glanced over at Qrow and glared "Sorry Qrow, you'll have to do this yourself"

Qrow nods "Well, if you change your mind I'm leaving tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn"

Taiyang shakes his head "I'm not changing my mind."

Ruby frowns and then runs upstairs again "I can't believe you. You're the worst. I hate you!" she ran into her room and locked the door.


	3. 3 Left Behind

_**Sorry I haven't been writing again, had really bad writers block and just couldn't word, but I'm back to normal now**_

 **Chapter 3: Left Behind**

It was a dark cold evening that night. The snow slowly fell from the sky. Hours had passed since the argument earlier that day. Ruby was lying on her bed staring into space. " _What am I going to do?"_ she thought to herself " _I need to get out there to help."_ She curled up into a ball on her bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ruby?" It was Taiyang "Open the door please, we need to talk." he sounded tired. "Please"

Ruby looked over to the door, however she didn't respond.

Taiyang sighs sadly "I know you're mad, but you need to understand why I'm not letting you leave. It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. I know you're a good fighter, but you're not good enough yet. You'd only slow Qrow down."

The red haired girl turned away from the door, looking out of the window, she saw an old Crow sitting on a branch on a nearby tree. She shot up from the bed and ran over to the window.

"If you're insisting on leaving though then I will let you go when I think you're ready. I will personally train you to be ready. What do you think huh?" Taiyang said with a happier tone to his voice.

Ruby noticed the crow in the window appeared to nod at her direction. " _What are you doing little bird?"_ she thought to herself as she slowly got out of her bed and opened the window, causing the bird to fly away.

"You don't really have a choice. Qrow's already gone so you're definitely not leaving by yourself" Tai sighs again "I'll let you sleep on the idea. I'll need an answer in the morning. Goodnight Ruby" he walked away from the door to his own room.

She heard her father's door close. "I need to get out of here now, or I'll never be able to leave in time if he trains me" she walked over to a table and took out a pen and a small piece of paper. " _Dad, I'm sorry but I'm leaving to find team JNPR. We're going to Haven. Take care of Yang for me. I love you"_ she left the note on her dresser. "I'm sorry" she said one last time. She walked towards Crescent rose and picked it up, taking a deep breath then climbing out the window and onto a nearby tree and down to the ground. She took one last look at her home before walking away into the woods as a tear goes down her cheek.

Half an hour had passed when suddenly Ruby heard a a few growls "Huh, what was that? Sounds like a beowulf" More howling and snarls came from the forest. "Sounds like theres a few of them".

Suddenly a Beowulf emerged from the trees behind Ruby and pounced at her growling loudly as it jumped towards the small red haired girl.

Ruby gasped turning around just in time, she used her semblance to launch away from the beowulf. "You surprised me there" she shoot behind her and used the recoil to launch herself towards the beowulf, slicing it in half. "Easy peasy." More Beowulfs emerged from the forest as well as an Ursa Major. "Ah...this might be an issue" she put Crescent rose on her back, and ran away through the forest.

The Grimm quickly followed in pursuit of Ruby, when all of a sudden the Ursa collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

A person came flying in on a hammer and hit the Ursa on the top of the head "Smash!" she rolled onto the floor, getting between Ruby and the grimm.

Ruby looked to the girl in shock. "Nora?! Where did you come from?" she run up behind and hugged her.

Nora smiled a little "Now's not really the best time for this Ruby, let's just focusing on surviving first" she looked at all the Beowulfs, swinging magnhild around.

Ruby nodded and went back to back with Nora "Lets do this thing"

Leaving only beowulfs left in their path Ruby and Nora both run in the direction they are facing chasing down and cutting appart the Beowulf with relative ease. "Good job Ruby, you haven't gotten rusty of the past few weeks" Nora said smiling at her.

Ruby giggled and smiled back at Nora "You're not too bad yourself" she closed up Cresecent rose on her back again. "How did you find me? I thought you lived a little while away"

Nora nodded "Yeah, but you're uncle showed up at Jaunes house and said you were looking for a team. So here I am!"

The small red head laughed a little "but where are Jaune? And ren?" she sat down on a rock smiling at her old friend.

"Oh, they're on their way. I just heard the growling and thought I'd come and check it out" she replied, sitting down next to Ruby "I'm just faster than them all"

Ruby laughed a little "Oh yeah, I can tell. You always were the energetic one of the team"

Suddenly Jaune and Ren appeared in the trees, with Qrow slowly following behind. "Ruby." the blonde boy ran over and gave Ruby a big hug "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Ruby smiled back at Jaune "I'm fine, seriously. Nora saved the day"

"That's a relief" Jaune started to reply before he was interrupted by Qrow.

"What are you doing out here?" Qrow said with a worried tone to his voice "Tai said you were staying in your room"

Ruby looked around nervously at being caught out "Well. Er...he changed his mind. He said I could come and look for JNPR"

"Really?" the older man raised an eyebrow "because I was told to find you some friends by Taiyang as well, he wouldn't have told both of us."

"Well, he did ask me to. He said if team RWBY have broken up I should go and make a new team"

Qrow takes a sip from his flash "I don't buy that for a second, but I don't have time to go to him now. I need to get to vale to look for clues on what our next lead is. So I need you guys to do a tough job"

Jaune turned away from Ruby to look at Qrow. "What are we doing?

"You're going to Haven, Speak to the headmaster there to see if he has any information on the Haven team who I believe are responsible for the attacks" Qrow takes another sip "Once you arrive tell him Qrow Branwen sent you and he'll let you in. Any other question?"

Ruby raised a hand "How do we get to Haven from here?"

"Easy, head Northeast from here, you'll get there in a few months" Qrow smirked a little and turned away from the group

Nora gasped "A few months! But, how are we going to eat? Where are we going to live! What are we going to do for money!"

Qrow chuckled to himself "Beats me, you're the ones who signed up for this mission. You better get going by the way. I was a large concentration of grimm heading this way. And you're not going to be able to hold them off yourself" he started walking into the woods "I'll meet you at Haven" he ran into the woods,

Ruby stood up from her rock looking at team JNR "Right, let's get going guys."


End file.
